Succor
by pandorabox82
Summary: After the case in Minnesota, Erin just wants to be held in the arms of her lover and her JJ. Will David be able to accept the odd relationship that the two women formed under his nose, or will his jealousy drive a wedge between him and Erin? *Last story in the Pet trilogy inspired by Jekkah* *written for Ilovetvalot*


"JJ's coming home with us tonight, David," Erin said softly as she came into his office. Looking up from his paperwork, he frowned a little and she shrugged. "I need her close to me tonight, especially after that awful case you just closed. I'm her pet."

He watched her eyes fill with tears and he nodded, pushing back from his desk to stand and open his arms to her. Without reservations, she stepped into them, letting him encircle her in a tight hug as he rubbed her back. "Oh, Erin," he murmured in her ear and she pulled away from him a little to look into his eyes. "What is it?"

"You hurt me, too. You didn't need to speak to me like that, in front of the others. I thought we loved each other?"

He sucked in a deep breath, finally realizing why JJ had treated him so coldly on that case, and why Erin had been so closed off to him. "The Replicator case is getting to me, Erin, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"You never called my pet to tell her that." They both looked to the doorway, seeing JJ standing there. "I called her, and listened to her cry. If you really loved her, you would have made certain that she wasn't hurting."

He nodded shortly, and Erin stepped away from him, going over to hover near JJ. "Are you ready to head out now, Jennifer?"

Dave had never heard her use such a submissive tone before, and he wondered anew at the relationship that they had forged. He knew what they shared wasn't love, Erin had been quite clear about that, that she loved him and only him, but it was obvious that there was some part of her that cared deeply for Jennifer. "Yes, let's head home."

Erin nodded and looked towards him, a tender smile on her face. "Who are you going to ride with? Me or her?" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but still, a little of it bled through and she sighed, leaving JJ's side to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm riding with you." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll always ride with you." Her eyes were sparkling with tears once more and he felt his heart crack just looking at how crestfallen her features were.

Gently, he chucked her under her chin, watching a too sad smile spread across her lips as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. Meeting JJ's eyes, he was struck by how upset she was with him. "I don't know why she loves you, Rossi," she muttered, turning on her heel and stalking from the room.

"Because he rescued me," Erin whispered, so lowly he had to strain to hear her words. Slowly, she disentangled herself from him and stepped over to the doorway. "Are you coming?" Her cold mask was back in place, and it was his turn to look disappointedly at her. He never liked when she put that mask on, when she shut him out of her life, out of her heart.

"Yes." Grabbing his briefcase, he followed her out to the elevators. "Whose place are we heading to?"

"Yours." Her short answer was enough to tell him that she was still upset with him, that she still wanted to lash out and hurt him. She didn't speak again until they were under way. "I didn't like what Ms. Garcia was showing me, David. I don't like seeing all that horror. I hate my job sometimes."

"I know." He slipped a hand off the steering wheel and rubbed her arm gently. "I know."

"And I waited for you to call me."

The soft words were like a dagger to his heart and he nodded. "I should have. I should have called and apologized, told you how much I love you. I'm sorry."

She let out a long, low, breath, turning her head to look at him. "And I accept your apology. I love you." Erin clasped his hand, and he held on to her until he pulled in the driveway. JJ was already there, standing on his front porch, a slight frown on her face. "Tonight is not going to be about sex. I'm not going to sleep with you or her tonight. I just need to be held by both of you."

He nodded and helped her out of the car and into the house. She waited as he let JJ into the house, and then they were in each other's arms, embracing tightly. "Let's head upstairs, ladies," he said lowly, watching Erin nod absently. She held out her hand to him and he clasped it, twining their fingers together as they went upstairs.

"What do you want tonight, my pet?" JJ asked softly, caressing Erin's face.

"I already told David. I want to cuddle between the two of you. Will you undress me, Jennifer?"

"All you had to do was ask." JJ kissed her softly and then began to slowly strip his beloved. As Dave watched, he also undressed, letting his clothes fall into a pile on the floor. Once JJ had finished stripping Erin, she once more kissed her softly before quickly disrobing herself. She led Erin over to his bed and helped her in, spooning up against her.

Dave joined them moments later, and he wasn't surprised that Erin snuggled close to him, her hand coming to rest above his heart, her fingers tugging at the hairs there. "What's on your mind, _cara_?"

"I haven't slept well since you went away. I hope tonight is different. I missed you." He nodded solemnly and leaned in to kiss her sweetly, burying his hand in her hair. He felt JJ's hand snake around between them, cupping Erin's breast possessively. He was once more struck with jealousy at the familiar way she held his lover, and he tried not to frown at JJ as Erin closed her eyes, nuzzling her nose against his chest.

"Good night, my sweet Erin," he murmured before kissing her head once more, letting himself fall asleep, certain she would be there in the morning.

David woke up a few hours later to hands roaming up and down his body. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that Erin was staring at him, as if trying to memorize his features. "I didn't mean to wake you. Usually you sleep deeper than this."

He shrugged and sat up a little, trying not to disturb the still sleeping JJ. It was a failure, though, since she opened her eyes at the movement, gently letting go of Erin's hand to sit up as well. The sheet pooled around her waist and Dave looked away from her body.

The light chuckle that left her lips caused him to blush guiltily, something he hadn't done in years. "It's okay to look, Dave. Bodies are made to seen and admired. And Will knows about this, hell, he's watched me with my pets before."

This gave him pause, and he looked down at Erin, who nodded a little. "Has he watched the two of you, then?"

"Yes." Erin's soft reply strangely hurt and he stiffened a little. "Really, David? You choose now to be a prude?"

"I love you. I don't want to share you any longer." She reached up and caressed his face, quick tears springing to her eyes. "I know I can't make you choose, that wouldn't be fair. But I want you to choose me."

A few fat tears began to roll down her cheeks as she nodded, closing the distance between them to kiss him softly. "I was just waiting for you to make a move like this," she whispered in his ear before pulling away from him and turning to JJ. "You have to let me go. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, pet. I knew this day was coming, and I already have a new pet in mind, if he says yes." Erin nodded, as if she knew who JJ was talking about, before leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, for trusting me and caring for me, Jennifer. This meant so much to me."

"It meant a lot to me, too. But these things always come to a natural end." JJ kissed her once more before crawling out of bed and picking up her clothes. "I'll just take a quick shower and be out of your hair. But if I hear that you've hurt her, Rossi? You will answer to me."

He knew JJ was deadly serious, and he nodded, accepting the consequences, should he ever break Erin's heart. They both watched her leave and then Erin was snuggling close to him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, David."

Dave stroked her hair lightly as he bent to press a tender kiss to the top of her head. "And I love you, Erin. I'm just sorry it took another person to reveal to me just how deep my feelings ran for you. Can you forgive my jealousy?"

"Of course I can. You mean the world to me. Would you make love to me now?"

Her hesitant question caused his heart to ache anew and he nodded against her head before running his hands down her back to cup her ass. The firm flesh filled his hands and he squeezed lightly, enjoying the way she squirmed against him, trying to get in closer contact with him. "I would never turn down a request like that, Erin."

Tenderly, he placed his finger beneath her chin and raised her face up so that he could kiss her properly. She seemed to melt against him, her hands coming up to cup his face. "I missed these kisses of yours," she murmured. "Did that unsub really tear their tongues out?"

"It wasn't so much tearing as cutting." He felt her shudder and kissed her once more, pressing his lips against hers as hard as he could, trying to drive those images out of her mind. "But he was in Minnesota, and I am here, with you."

"What if the Replicator copies him?"

And then, it clicked into place for him. She was afraid of what the Replicator could do, knowing that her picture was amongst theirs, as well. "Oh Erin, my sweet, beautiful, Erin. I will not let him touch a single hair on your head." The first shallow sobs began to wrack her body, and he held her close, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

"Promise me that?"

"I promise, sweetheart." They kissed once more and he dragged his hand up to her breast, cupping the heavy globe while brushing his thumb against the nipple. Her body was quick to react to him, the nipple tightening into an erect bud. "Let me prove my devotion," he murmured as he adjusted his body and began to kiss his way down her neck.

Erin moaned as he turned her onto her back, reaching out to lick at her pulse point. He loved the way her throat looked when she arched her head back to give him easier access to her, and he nipped at the tendon a little, causing her to gasp in pained pleasure. "More," she panted out, digging her hands into the covers, and he nodded as he dragged his lips down her chest to the swell of her breasts.

"I have always loved how responsive you are to my touches," he murmured before engulfing a nipple between his lips and sucking gently. He grinned a little as Erin dug her hand into his hair, holding him there. Taking the hint, he thrummed his tongue against the stiff peak, listening to her moans and coos of pleasure.

Finally letting go of her breast, he continued to press wet, sloppy, kisses against her flesh, traveling down the soft, giving, flesh of her stomach. Pausing a moment, he took time to outline her stretchmarks and c-section scar, worshipping the parts about her that represented the life she had once housed in her body. It wasn't until he tasted salt on his tongue that he realized he was crying, too, and broke off the kisses to rest his head on her stomach for one moment, listening to her breathe. "I love you, David," she whispered and he nodded, reaching up to draw patterns on her skin with his finger.

Feeling her muscles begin to jump a little under the feather-light touches, he smiled and began to kiss her once more, slowly parting her legs so that he could continue loving on her. Her hips rolled up to meet his lips and he let the fingers of his left hand rub against her folds. Erin bucked and gyrated against him, trying to get closer and closer as he licked and stroked at her core. He knew when she was close to reaching her peak, and backed off so that he could enter her, thrusting deeply.

Her body bowed as he gripped her hips, pumping in and out of her in a harsh, staccato rhythm, unable to hold himself back, wanting to lose himself in her. "Erin!" he screamed as his motions became even jerkier, as he tried to obtain complete oneness with his beloved. Her orgasm came on the heels of his own and they collapsed together in a huddle, tears coursing down both their faces.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she began to murmur, running her hands through his hair, tugging on it gently as his arms closed around her waist, tugging her on top of him before bringing the sheet up to cover their bodies. "I don't want to lose you, and I hate when you're angry with me. I didn't know what I had done wrong, and, I, I, I just love you. You are the only person who can reduce me to this quivering mass of insecurity these days, since you're the only one who lets me be vulnerable."

He sucked in a deep breath at the trust she was displaying to him, opening herself up to him, letting him see the ugly scars that life had left her with, which she tried to hide from the world. "I wasn't angry at you, Erin. I am angry at the Replicator. Angry, and frustrated, and scared." His last words had her looking at him in shock and he nodded as he wiped away the tears on her face. "I am terrified that he is going to target you when we're away on a case, and I won't be able to recue you. I am terrified that I could lose you."

"Oh David, what a fine pair of fools we make. I promise to be honest with you about my feelings from now on."

"And I promise to do the same. I love you, _cara_."

She nodded. "I love you, too," she whispered before nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "I think I'm going back to sleep now, honey. I'm really tired."

"We have the day off tomorrow, so sleep as long as you need. I'll make the excuses for you if I have to. There are certain perks to being a famous author, after all." She tittered lowly before yawning. Gently, Dave rubbed her back until he was certain she was asleep. Then he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, wanting to offer her some form of succor in this horrid world they lived in.


End file.
